


Blind Date

by ChocolateKid



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Cas just kinda goes with it, Dean mistakes Cas for his date, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean mistakes Castiel for his blind date. Castiel can't help but play along.~~~Based on this tumblr prompt:"I'm not actually the person you were set up on a date with but I was eating alone and you asked if I was someone else and wow you're cute so of course I said yes and now you think my name is something it isn't"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm officially taking prompts. This one was actually given to me by my friend and she seemed to be happy with it.  
> I hope you like it, too, it's really fluffy (like basically everything I write except for maybe one or two stories). Anyway, enough of this. Enjoy!

**Cas's POV**

"Here's your coffee, sir," the waitress says as she puts down a cup in front of me. I smile up at her and mutter a quiet 'thank you'. She only smiles slightly and shoots me a sympathetic look, then she returns to her work.

I add some sugar to my coffee and proceed to lean back in my seat and take a look around. Only some of the tables are taken and as far as I can tell, everybody's with company. I am the only one sitting alone.

I wonder what other people think when they see me. ' _Is he waiting on somebody?_ '

And after the seat stayed empty for half an hour, they'll wonder, ' _Did he get stood up?_ '

The sad truth is, it's neither. I came to eat, simple as that, completely on my own. I usually don't mind people's wondering gazes but for some reason, they do bother me today... Maybe it's the fact that I just talked to Anna a few hours ago and she commented on how lonely I apparently am.

She does that a lot lately. Remind me of how much time I spend alone.

The thing is, I've never even felt lonely until Anna started mentioning it. As soon as the idea was in my head though, it started spreading until it was the only thing I could think about. Distracting myself by going out to eat somewhat backfired, I realize now.

I sigh, disappointedly watching the other guests. The couple right next to the entrance is laughing quietly while holding hands. There's an old guy with who I assume is his granddaughter, both of them eating ice cream. I notice ripped 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper on the floor next to the girl. They seem content. There's also a group of five persons talking agitatedly, apparently students on their lunch break.

I can't help the jealousy that's boiling in me when I let my gaze wander over all the other occupied tables. Isn't anybody ever alone?

Oh, right. I am.

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes a single man, just the one. I look up hopefully. Somebody without company! I'm nothing unusual after all.

My excitement quickly deflates though, when I see his ironed dress shirt and notice him glancing around nervously, apparently searching for someone.

So he's here for a date. Of course he is.

I sigh again. The guy's actually quite good-looking. 'What a shame,' I think.

I am just about to avert my gaze when the man suddenly catches my eye. Oh no. He noticed me staring. What do I do?

I look down at my cup quickly, inconspicuously doing something else, anything. I do so by taking a big sip of coffee and almost burn my tongue in the process. I pointedly avoid looking at the handsome man -who's now apparently heading in my direction??- and instead stare accusingly at the too-hot coffee in my hands.

'Maybe he's just walking by,' I silently pray.

That doesn't happen though. The stranger stops directly in front of my table and looks down at me with a slight smile. When I hesitantly raise my gaze, his whole face lights up in happiness and my heart skips a beat. God, he's even more beautiful up close.

"Dude," he says and sits down across from me. I know I am staring but I can't help it; I'm mesmerized. "I know you said I'd recognize you when I saw you but I had no idea you meant this!" He's still grinning brightly and for some reason points at my shirt. "I didn't know Jo even told you that much about me!"

Even though I have no idea who Jo is, I look down on myself in confusion. I'm wearing the old AC/DC shirt I bought at one of their concerts a few years back and it's about the most worn-down thing in my closet.

Great, I still have no idea what the guy's even talking about but now I'm feeling ashamed.

I look back up at him shyly and see his smile turn into a confused frown at my lack of reaction. Then a look of comprehension appears on his face and he thrusts out his hand, smiling again.

"Sorry, man, I didn't introduce myself. It's probably obvious but... I'm Dean. You must be Chris," he says and _finally_ understanding dawns on me. I believe I know what's happening here. Dean's mistaking me for his blind date...

Oh, this won't end well.

I take his hand hesitantly and shake it quickly, not sure how to resolve the misunderstanding without making a complete fool out of myself. I still haven't said a single word to him though, so I decide to reply with a simple, "Hi." That's all my mind can come up with at the moment.

Dean casually leans back in his seat and I see him checking me out quite obviously. Once again, I start feeling uncomfortable in my old AC/DC shirt and ripped jeans. As if reading my thoughts, Dean comments, "I like the casual look you've got going though. I'm only wearing this," he points at his shirt, "because my brother Sam wouldn't let me leave without it. 'You're going on a _date_ , Dean!'" he mocks his brother. "'You _have_ to wear something other than plaid!' Thing is, _he's_ the one wearing plaid all the time. I'm not half as bad as he is."

"Well..." I mutter and once again, I have no idea what to respond.

In that moment, I see the door of the restaurant being pushed open again and another man walks in. He's as dressed up as Dean is and looks around just as nervously. He also seems to be around our age.

This must be Chris then...

I should _really_ tell Dean.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Dean suddenly asks and I rip my gaze away from his _actual_ date.

"Hm?" I utter before what he said arrives in my brain. "Oh, um... Yes, actually. I talk more than enough sometimes, I'm just..." I stop. I'm just _what_? Not your real date? Not who you think I am?

"Nervous?" Dean offers and I nod thankfully. 'Nervous' works. Dean chuckles amusedly. "Don't worry, I'm a little nervous, too. It's normal," he assures me and I smile at him, forgetting for a moment that I'm not actually the one he's supposed to be meeting.

I'm painfully reminded of it though when my eyes involuntarily fall on Chris again, who has apparently decided to sit down at an empty table. He's checking his phone, staring down at it for a couple of seconds before seemingly making a decision. Then he starts typing.

A few seconds later, Dean's phone vibrates in his pocket. That's probably the text from Chris, asking why he's not here yet. I frown thoughtfully. So this is where my date ends then...

Acting on instinct, Dean reacts to the vibration and takes his phone out. As soon as he notices my frown though, he looks at me with an apologetic smirk and turns it off without hesitation.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm being rude."

I shake my head to assure him it's fine and let out a shuddering breath. It's not over yet. I can further enjoy his company without having to worry about anyone interrupting our date. Because even though this is technically not _my_ date, I'm reluctant to let Dean go...

Suddenly, Dean's eyes fall on the menu lying on top of the table and he smiles. He picks it up and asks excitedly, "Hey, did you order already?"

I shake my head no and add, "Only the coffee."

"Let's get something to eat then, what do you say?" he suggests and winks at me. I blush a little but smile back nevertheless.

"Alright," I agree and give him some time to choose. When he's finished, he offers the menu to me but I decline politely. "I already know what I'll take."

Dean nods and waves the waitress over. After she takes our orders, she promises to bring us our food soon and disappears a second later.

"So, Chris... Tell me something about yourself," Dean says and I gulp nervously. I don't know how much this Jo already told him about Chris, so answering truthfully is kind of a risky business. I decide to just go for it. If he notices something, I'm sure he'll tell me and if my date's over then, I at least tried.

"There's not much to tell, really... I'm a teacher at an elementary school, but apart from that..." I scratch the back of my neck insecurely, avoiding Dean's gaze on purpose. "My life's not that exciting."

I pause again, thinking hard before adding the next sentence. "That's probably also the reason why I'm still alone."

Dean gives me an unreadable look. "I feel you, man. Sam's been setting me up with so many people already and it _never_ worked out. I don't know why I even bother going on dates anymore... I'm only here because it was Jo's idea this time and she promised it was gonna be the last time either of them tried to set me up."

"It never worked out? Why? You seem like a wonderful person," I say before I can stop myself. "I doubt there's anybody who can resist you," I quietly add, because once you start you can also go all the way.

Dean surprises me by letting out a loud laugh and I flinch involuntarily. What did I do?

"Wow, you seem to finally warm up to me," he then says and grins cheekily. "I like that new side of you."

I stay silent, hoping that my blush isn't as intense as it feels. Dean saves me by continuing to talk.

"To answer your question though... I don't know. Some people said I talk too much, others didn't like the way I ate... Just stuff like that."

The waitress takes this moment to arrive with our food and places two burgers with fries in front of us. I smile thankfully and Dean does the same and then we're back to talking.

Well, Dean is. I'm eating my burger while listening intently.

"You know, it really is exhausting," Dean admits and puts a French fry in his mouth. "Going on dates and stuff." He takes a few more fries and continues to talk while eating, and suddenly, I can understand why some of his dates might've had a problem with that.

Personally, I find it adorable.

"I mean, you're expected to look good and to dress up because you're about to meet someone you _might_ like. But what if you end up not liking that person? Then you dressed up for someone you can't stand and that's just stupid."

" _I_ didn't dress up," I decide to throw in. Dean smirks and points a fry at me.

"And you're doing it right!"

* * *

 An hour later, Dean and I are still talking. Sometime along the way, Chris must've left but I don't really remember when that was. It doesn't matter anyway. Meanwhile, I've been having the time of my life with Dean. I almost feel sorry now that Chris missed meeting him. Almost.

I'm kind of selfish in that respect.

Turns out, Dean and I have quite a lot in common though. We found out for example that we listen to the same kind of music, but it's not as if my shirt hadn't already been an indication for that. All in all, it was a wonderful date but as everybody knows, all good things must come to an end eventually.

"Would you bring the check, please?" Dean now calls over to the waitress. She nods and disappears quickly. Turning to me, Dean says, "I'm paying."

"Dean, you don't have to..." I try to convince him, starting to feel slightly guilty because Dean's about to pay for someone whose real name he doesn't even know.

Dean looks straight into my eyes. His gaze is full of determination.

"Please. I insist."

"But Dean..." I start and interrupt myself. I can't let him do this without knowing about it. I have to tell him.

"Dean, I'm... I'm not-" I mumble and even I can hear the slightly guilty sound of my voice. Dean's still looking at me but his expression changes to something more curious. I gulp.

"I'm not -- actually -- Chris," I stutter and once that is out, the rest follows closely behind. "I didn't mean to lie to you, it just sort of happened because I was so embarrassed and didn't know how to tell you. And then I saw the real Chris come in and text you and you didn't check your phone, and I _should've_ said something, I _know_ that, but I was having such a nice time with you and didn't want to give that up and then it was already too late because Chris had left. The thing is, Dean, I really like you, and I'm sorry for stealing your date and I hope you can forgive me because I had a lot of fun today and I'd really like to see you again..."

I force myself to stop right there. I've already said more than enough and there's nothing I can do now except wait for Dean's response.

Dean doesn't react immediately though. He stares at me with a weirdly blank look in his eyes until I shift under his gaze uncomfortably. I should've told him earlier. I ruined everything.

Suddenly, Dean's lips are twitching as if he's trying to hold back a laugh and he bites his lip, snorting quietly. Then he breaks into full laughter and even throws back his head, holding his stomach while gasping for air. The few people next to us are already starting to stare and all I can do is look at Dean dumbfoundedly.

"I'm -- I'm sorry," Dean finally manages to press out in between shaky breaths. He's still laughing but not nearly as loudly as before.

"Dean, why... why are you laughing?" I dare to ask and frown in desperate confusion.

"I'm laughing because," he starts and finally manages to calm down. "I already knew."

"You... You knew?" I stutter and start blushing furiously. I hide my face in my hands out of embarrassment and groan loudly. After a few seconds, I force myself to ask, "When did you realize?"

"The moment you said you were an elementary school teacher. Chris is a mechanic like me. That's why Jo thought we'd fit." Dean smiles at me sweetly. "I didn't say anything because I thought you were cute and I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh..." I say. "I see."

"Yeah," he chuckles. I can't help but grin a little now, too.

In this moment, the waitress arrives with the check. Dean pays without asking me and we're left alone again.

"So," Dean then utters and eyes me up curiously. "What's your real name then?"

"Castiel," I answer. I smile up at him shyly. "But you can call me Cas."


End file.
